Revenge
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Rachel has somethings to take care of. St Berry. No flames. One-shot.


**A/N Hey guys, so basically this is a story about Rachel's revenge on Vocal Adrenaline. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Funk never happened Rachel got pregnant. Also, Tina still has a stutter. It is before season two. So yeah... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

3rd person Pov

A very angry and pregnant Rachel Berry stormed down the halls of Carmel High during the summer. Dustin Goolsby was making Vocal Adrenaline practice more because they lost Regionals. Both Rachel and Jesse were dreading what was to come in the fall; Jesse would leave and Rachel would be alone with Finn probably throwing himself at her.

Santana, Mercedes and Quinn were close behind Rachel, with Tina and Britney bringing up the rear. Maybe Rachel was over-reacting but Vocal Adrenaline _had_ taken it too far. They had egged her with no mercy and now this?

"No violence," Britney said quietly.

"You cccan't do this, Rrrachel," Tina said, struggling not to stutter.

"Don't try and stop me," Rachel said, still continuing ahead.

"Jesse wwwon't want you tto," Tina protested.

"You don't know what Jesse wants, Tina," Rachel replied. "Now, where is their choir room?"

"I think it's on the second floor," Santana replied.

"Thanks. Oh, there are the stairs," Rachel said, and started to run up the stairs as fast as her pregnant body could carry her. "Ugh, stupid stomach," she thought to herself.

"Rach, I think I can hear them practicing," Quinn pointed out. Sure enough, they could all hear _Another One Bites the Dust_

"Wwwow, they are gggood," Tina said.

"They won't be able to sing once I am done with them," Rachel said ruthlessly.

"Why are you doing this, Rachel?" Britney asked innocently.

"Because when I came home from Glee practice yesterday, as you all know Jesse couldn't go, I found a very breaten up boyfriend watching TV. I cleaned him up and gave him some _Arnica_ but he refused to tell me what happened. It took a little uh persuasion," Rachel said as she blushed. "And he eventually told me. You see, he was going to the parking lot to his car at McKinley, when about half of Vocal Adrenaline came out and egged him. They then beat him up, claiming he was the reason they lost Regionals. They then proceeded to throw him in the trash dump. He eventually got out and drove home, where I found him."

"Why didn't he fight back?" Mercedes asked.

"You try fighting against fourteen fit teenagers," Rachel answered. "Now, we don't have much time, Goolsby is taking a break for five minutes. I did some research and he always takes a break from five to five past." With that Rachel stalked into the choir room, the others hot on her heels.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" one boy asked.

"Rachel Berry. Listen, I heard about you beating Jesse up. So I am just going return the favor," Rachel said.

"Ahh, look at that Chris, wittle Jesse need his giwlfwiend to pwotect him," a girl who Rachel recognized as Giselle, HBIC of Vocal Adrenaline, teased.

"Okay, first of all Jesse doesn't even know I am here. Second, you guys better be scared because I may be small, but you do **_not_** want to face a pregnant woman's rage," she said, menacingly.

"So, what? You are just gonna beat us all up by yourself?" the boy Giselle called Chris taunted.

"No she has us," a voice behind Rachel said.

"Noah? Finn? Mike? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to kick some Vocal Adrenaline ass," Puck said. "And I am best at that."

"Don't forget about us," Kurt said in the back, gesturing to him and Artie.

"Sorry. I just didn't see you. You guys ready?" Rachel apologized.

"Oh no. I am so scared of a bunch of misfits," Giselle said sarcastically, though the rest of Vocal Adrenaline was backing away, seeing the whole club determined.

"Before we do this I want you to promise, something okay? Rachel asked. The boys nodded. "Let me punch Giselle. I want that satisfaction." With that Rachel walked toward the he rest of New Directions trailing behind her. Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions faced each other, both teams glaring at the other. Rachel walked up to Giselle and then, as hard as she could, punched her in the face. Giselle covered her face and knelt to the ground. And then all hell broke loose. Both teams started yelling at the other and Puck looked like he wanted to punch someone. Tina covered her face and Artie comforted her. Britney was mumbling about how violence is bad. Then slowly Giselle got up, glared at Rachel and punched her.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE PUNCHING!" A voice rang out, from the back. It was Jesse. Rachel was on the floor crying, never having been punched before. The fight stopped, Quinn rubbing Rachel's back. Jesse ran up to her and Quinn backed away. No one had ever seen Jesse St James this angry. When he reached Rachel he whispered in her ear so that no one could hear. Then he started to sing softly. At first no one could hear but then they made out the lyrics to be "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie. Rachel's sobs became quieter and he led her out the door. A couple minutes later he came back. He went straight to Giselle.

"If you _ever _hurt my girlfriend again, you will pay," Jesse said, low and threatening. He started to walk away when Giselle spoke out.

"Oh Jesse, you wouldn't hurt your _ex-girlfriend_ would you?" she said with false sweetness. Jesse clenched his teeth and turned slowly.

"Okay, I don't think you throwing yourself at me and kissing me while you were drunk doesn't mean we were dating. You were only interested in me because I wasn't easy to get into bed. You're a slut, Giselle. You always have been," And with that Jesse St James strode out of the Carmel High choir room, forever. New Directions slowly filed out, Puck last.

"Fuck off, losers," he said and gave them the middle finger before walking out.

* * *

_Later, at Rachel's house..._

Rachel was lying bed, silent.

"Rach, talk to me," Jesse pleaded. It had been like this for the past hour. Jesse had been pleading for her to talk; yet she remained silent

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Rachel finally said.

"Why? You shouldn't be."

"If I wasn't pregnant, then you would have gone to Vocal Adrenaline and been happy, and healthy, not beaten up."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, don't you dare say that. I would never be happy with out you. You are the most important thing in my life right now. And not because you are pregnant. Even if you weren't I would still stay with you. I would give up anything for you. You are my life now. I love you more than life itself."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Jesse Alexander St James, more than anything."

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Thanks to my awesome beta, GleekxXxX! In your review, could you put that you pledge yourself to St Berry? That'd be cool. I loved the Finchel break up! Finally. Review!**


End file.
